


You are immovabe, but i am unstoppable. lets see what happens when we colide.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bar fights, Cussing, DBH Summer Exchange, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, at least as fluffy as the spicy cinnamon roll can get, gift for immovable force on tumblr, think i spelled that wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Gavin reed was an asshole, this wasnt surprising just the same as hisrocky relationship with lieutenant Anderson wasn't surprising. but it wasnt always like that, three years ago gavin was just another beat cop and hank was his mentor.But things happened and their blooming partnership withers and died and has been rotting between them ever since.Maybe its about time to clear the air.





	You are immovabe, but i am unstoppable. lets see what happens when we colide.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for immovable force over on tumblr for the DBH summer exchange. it mentions bar fights and injury. not sure how well i did but i tried haha.
> 
> can be read as either hankvin or friendship.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
RD

Gavin reed was an asshole. While true this was an obvious statement a less obvious but not surprising one was that he got into a lot of fights. The surprising part was that he wasn’t always the aggressor.

He knew his mouth was going to get him in trouble one day, he knew it like someone knew not to pick at a scab but still couldn’t resist until it started bleeding. Well he was currently bleeding but not because of a scab.

Let’s back up, shall we? Gavin reed had been having a shit day ever since he woke to a dead phone, twenty minutes late for work. Fowler had been extra prickish that day screaming about cases and paperwork and hank, well he and his plastic boyfriend had been playfully arguing all day and once the older had chased the android across the station just to reclaim his bear claw.

Gavin didn’t have any real problems with Connor, the android was useful and helped close cases and with cyberlife shut down his job wasn’t in danger anymore, but his closeness to hank, it somehow rubbed Gavin the wrong way. Just like the knowledge that the android was what it took to bring the once great lieutenant out of the bottle and back to himself.

Gavin had had a raging crush on the old bastard when he had still been a rookie damn near ten years ago, back when hank still took care of himself with a neat beard and styled hair.

Hell, Gavin had even been well on the way to becoming the man’s new partner. But then the accident had happened, and their playful banter had become legitimate arguments and hank had punched him and Gavin had broken his nose.

It was amazing how things were able to snowball in a few hours time.

Anyway Gavin had been extra testy that day and he had just wanted the day to end so went to one of his local haunts, a bar by the name of ‘the underground' where he could usually enjoy a drink in peace and be left the fuck alone to enjoy the dim and smoky atmosphere, maybe even watch some of whatever the bartender put on the TV usually soccer or violent British cooking shows.

But obviously it wasn’t a normal day and he had barely gotten his first drink and sat down at his usual table with his back against the wall when some asshole obviously spoiling for a fight saw Gavin’s displeased sneer and marked him as a target.

The bartended was an older man that Gavin talked to sometimes, he was pretty chill and didn’t care about a lot but the one thing he wouldn’t stand for was a fight breaking out in the building, had to replace to many tables, and headed it off with a shout about taking it outside after a few minutes.

Gavin was spoiling for a fight just as much as the others with his shit day so, like the idiot he could sometimes be, he met the gut in an alley behind the building.

He hadn’t thought that the guy would have friends with him.

This was how Gavin found himself collapsed against the wall in an alley behind the bar that smelled of piss and vomit, a dumpster overflowing with trash like it hadn’t been picked up for months a few feet away from him and dented where he had thrown one of the thugs into it.

His vision was fuzzy, and his ribs hurt like hell, bastards had kicked him when he finally went down, his lips smeared with copper from his broken nose and he was sure more bruises than he could count.

There was no way he’d make it home on his own so pulled out his cell and called Tina, his only real friend at the DPD.

Only problem was he apparently didn’t read the name right because it wasn’t Tina’s voice that greeted him “what the hell reed, someone had better be dead or dying” Gavin hissed a curse and squinted at the screen of his phone for once regretting Tina’s contact being ‘harlet chen’ because the name currently displayed was ‘Hank Anderson

“wrong number asshole” he winced as he shifted his arm informing him that it was also hurt, possibly dislocated “reed!” he got the feeling hank had said his name a couple of times “what?” he snapped back at the man’s pissy tone “what’s going on, you hurt” Gavin growled “none of your business old man”

He heard a sigh and in the back of his mind wondered why he hadn’t hung up yet “Gavin don’t be a prick, are you hurt and do you need help” Gavin hadn’t heard that tone of voice from the man, let alone directed at him, in years.

“yeah” he finally said arm wrapping around his aching chest “alright, turn on your phones GPS and I’ll be there soon” Gavin nodded even though the man couldn’t see him. hanging up he did as the older had asked, turning on the GPS of his phone before letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, reaching into his jacket with the arm that hurt less to pull out a crumpled back of cigarettes, putting one to his lips and lighting it.

The smoke burned his throat as it always did, and it tingled in his lungs, but the nicotine helped calm him down. Smoking was a bad habit; he knew that the same as he knew Tina would lecture him about getting into fights the moment she next saw him with his new bruises. Still didn’t change the fact that he apparently needed both.

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes when he heard steps approaching and looked up, squinting at the street light he just now noticed was on to see his knight in gaudy colors sauntering up to him “Jesus kid, you look like shit” Gavin felt indignation swell in his chest for a moment, but that hurt so he let it fade “and you look like rainbows and puppy shit” he ground out as the man crouched beside him, blocking part of the light.

Pale blue eyes jumped from his bloody face the his busted knuckles the arm around his middle before returning to his face, their owner assessing damage “you need a hospital” Gavin curled his lip, his nose aching as it wrinkled “fuck no” he muttered. The mans eyes turned away from him for a moment but only so he could roll his eyes.

“Alright you little shit” the man muttered before shifting forward to get under Gavin’s less damaged arm. The older lifted him to unsteady feet and started walking, slowly, toward the entrance if the alley where his old beater was parked.

If it wasn’t for the burn of pain in his body Gavin would have told the man to fuck off and he could move himself, then again if he could move on his own, he wouldn’t have had to call Tina, or well, hank.

The warmth inside the car was a nice change from the chill of the bricks he’d been leaning against for fuck knew how long. The vibrations from the engine and low sounds of heavy metal soothing in their own way. The last time Gavin had been in hanks car he had also been bleeding, nose split open from a murder suspect shoving him face first through a window.

He had refused an ambulance then to, instead holding a shirt to his face and drenching it in blood while hank had driven to the hospital. It had needed 14 stitches and Gavin use to wear it with pride.

A good memory despite the pain as he had spent a long time talking to hank while waiting to be patched up and sent away.

Gavin didn’t have a lot of those anymore.

On the drive to wherever the fuck they were going he zoned out, eyes glazing over and forehead resting against the cool glass of the window. If hank spoke during the trip Gavin didn’t hear him, to busy zoning out to even think about it until a hand fell on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he looked and met hanks worried eyes “you sure your alright?” Gavin grunted and sat up, wincing at the sharp pain it caused and looking around at where they were. He did not recognize the house they were parked in front of “where the fuck are we?” he grumbled “my house” Gavin’s head whipped around and he stared at the older man “why the fuck did you bring me here?” hank rose a single brow at him “you said no hospital, and I don’t know where you live. I asked” Gavin felt the back of his neck tingle; he really should have been paying attention.

The man got out of the car and Gavin moved to do the same, levering himself out of his side “damnit” hank curser and rushed forward saving him from planting his nose into the ground by planting it into his chest “fuck” Gavin hissed and tried to shove away from the man “I'm fine” hand grunted but didn’t let go “reed, for fucks sake, let me help you” Gavin snarled.

Sighing hank just shifted back under Gavin’s arm and started walking toured his front door which was still unlocked apparently as the man just turned the handle and shoved it open. He walked Gavin to the kitchen and lowered him into a chair.

“I'll be back” he said and turned, walking down a hallways before disappearing into a room that he guessed was the bathroom, he emerged a few minutes later holding a box, he also had a small trashcan that he sat down on the table before he turned away again, moving to one of the kitchen cupboards to pull down a brown bottle and a glass. Gavin rose a brow and sneered at the bottle of black lamb he filled the glass with “you ain’t got nothing other than that rot gut?”

Hank rose a brow at him again “your honestly lucky I’ve got this, I stopped drinking, now shut up and take off the jacket so I can see what I'm working with” the statement surprised Gavin enough that he obeyed, hissing as he jostled his injured shoulder.. he caught hanks sympathetic wince as his bloodied shirt and scraped arms came into full view, glancing to his injured side he saw the angel of his shoulder and winced himself as it was damn sure dislocated. “I'm going to take care of this first” hank said and knelt at his side.

Gavin had folded his arm back around his middle because it made it hurt less but as he watched the man’s large hands settled on his wrist and bicep “relax” the man tried to sooth but pain raced through Gavin like fire as the man moved his arm, not fast but definitely steadily and then he shoved up.

Gavin’s shoulder relocated itself with an audible clack, a curse and a flair of intense agony that made him strike out, fist colliding with hanks face. Gavin leaned forward over his arm that was again folded into his chest while hank fell back and grabbed his own nose.

It sounded like he was cursing but Gavin didn’t hear it over over his ringing ears and lightheadedness. When he was able to think straight again he looked and saw hank was sitting on the floor, pinching his bleeding nose, scarlet drops staining his grey DPD hoodie “thanks, asshole” the man muttered when he noticed Gavin watching him and the man made a face at the older “I owed you that” he said before turning and picking up the glass to chug down, as he did hank picked himself back up from the floor “since when have I punched you in the nose” he muttered

“since three years ago, ya know the last time I tried to be nice to your ass” he muttered but hank heard him, humming while digging an ice pack out of the first aid box “what?” he questioned while sitting back in front of the younger, Gavin just snarled at him “phuk off, doesn’t matter” hank frowned but let the younger snatch up the ice back to place on his swelling shoulder “whatever” he sighed “you gonna punch me again if I check to see if you broke any of your knuckles?” Gavin sighed as the cold soothed his shoulder “knock yourself out” he sneered and put his hand on the table.

Gavin’s knuckles were not a pretty sight, the skin was torn and bloody, still oozing blood and he could see the undamaged places were already bruising. Hank took his hand and tested each finger before tending to the damaged skin and wrapping the appendage in silence, stopping only long enough to tuck silver strands of hair behind his ear as it obstructed his view. He finished just as Gavin’s other hand went numb from the cold and he held it out without prompting.

The silence was becoming oppressive so he searched for something to say “where’s the plastic prick thought he’d jump on a chance to show off” that wasn’t what he was aiming for, to late now though as the older man sighed “he doesn’t belong to me Gavin, least I heard he was hanging out with Jericho, helping some new droids settle in” Gavin pursed his lips “thought you’d want to keep track of you toy” he muttered then yelped as the ma squeezed his injured hand “Jesus phck, save the pain play for the your android” he snatched his hand back from the mans suddenly lax grip and Gavin watched as the mans eyes lit up and then he broke into amused chuckles “reed, I ain’t dating or fucking Connor”

Gavin looked away to refill his glass, keeping his throbbing hand close to his chest “could have fooled me” he muttered as he took a swig and heard the man sigh “what is your problem with him reed?, you aren’t this tough on the other droids” Gavin’s temper had always been a problem, especially when he was in pain or drinking and currently he was doing both so he couldn’t help slamming the glass on the table, his hind brain surprised that it didn’t break as he snarled at the older man “maybe because your always laughing and joking around? Maybe because he did what I never could, hell maybe I don’t like him because you welcome his concern but the last time I asked if you were alright you broke my phucking nose!” the man was silent as Gavin made a move to stand up but for the third time in as many hours his injured legs refused to hold him.

Once again hank kept him from face planting, catching him like he was something that could break, he shoved at the man, struggling for a moment to get away from him before giving up, heaving a sigh that hurt his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, curling his lip at the aching in his body.

Hank didn’t move other than to drop his chin atop Gavin’s head, making him think, once again in his hind brain, about just how much taller the man was, hanks large hands gripped his biceps for a moment before sliding to rest on his back “I don’t remember that” his voice sounded strained.

“you were to far in the bottle to even remember your own name” Gavin gave the excuse before the man could voice it “its no excuse, I'm sorry” it sounded like the man meant it but Gavin didn’t believe it “don’t, don’t act like you give a shit now” Gavin tried to shove away from the man but his grip grew tighter “do you honestly think I'd drive to pick your injured ass up in the middle of the night if I didn’t give a shit? Damn it reed I know I burned any bridges between us three years ago, but I do care about you kid” Gavin’s eyes stung even as he snarled “m’ not a kid”

The older man hummed, and Gavin felt it where he rested his head against his chest “listen Gavin” he started slowly “I'm man enough to admit when I fuck up and apparently, I really fucked up with you. What say we sit down and clean the air between us while I make sure you’re not going to keel over” Gavin nodded because cleaning the air sounded nice, he wasn't sure if it was the pain or just the fact that he was suddenly exhausted but he was tired of the way things were between them.

He let hank help him sit back down then twisted his lips into a smirk as the man gathered the same alcohol wipes to finish his other hand “I withhold the right to punch you again” hank chuckled despite himself “I’ll probably deserve it, lil shit” Gavin smiled despite himself as he hadn’t heard that nickname in a long time.

They talked long into the night and when Connor arrived the next morning, he found both men laying on the couch asleep, hanks head leaned back, mouth open as he snored, and Gavin tucked close to his side under one of hanks arms.

Connor smile and let them sleep.


End file.
